Dans sa cave
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Imaginez que le commissaire ne soit pas mort. Imaginez qu'il ait passé un tout autre rendez-vous avec le tueur D'unknown movies. Enfin, pas si différent, le lieu étant le même. (tree-shot sur unknown movies)[tueur x commissaire]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les enfants ! Nous voici aujourd'hui pour la publication de ma toute première fanfiction terminée, un mini tree-shot dans l'univers d'UM ou on va plus ou moins voir le commissaire ( tu nous a manqué toi ;) et le tueur «taper la discute». ( oui, et donc, elle à été faite il y a longtemps, donc s'est pas la meilleure des fanfictions, juste pour prévenir ^^ )**  
 **Bref ! Je vous laisse lire dès à présent !( juste en disant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (tristitude))**

 **Viola ! Bonne lecture !**

 **...oOo...**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement avant de me rendre compte que cela ne servais à rien, car étant plongé dans le noir, je n'y voyais guère mieux.  
Je voulus me lever dans un geste simple, mais aucun des membres de mon corps ne voulaient bouger. Je décida de forcer sur mes liens, mais étant faits de métaux, je ne fit rien d'autre que me broyer les poignets et les chevilles dans un tintement glauque de fer rouiller.

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante s'alluma à quelques mètres de moi. _"Merde, pour la discrétion, c'est raté !"_ me suis-je dit alors que la lumière se rapprochait n'arrivais pas à distinguer son propriétaire, mais la main qui la tenait m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un homme. " _Ho moins c'est pas ma femme !"_ Pensais-je avec un léger sourire ironique.  
Je fut coupé dans mes pensées par une voix familière, glaçante et rassurante à la fois.

«-Alors mon chou, on est réveillé et on me prévient même pas ?»

Je ne répondis rien sur le coup, éblouis par l'ampoule venant d'être allumée.  
Le lieu étant alors plus éclairé, j'arrivais maintenant à voir à un où deux mètres devant moi. C'était une lumière blanche, mais pas trop forte qui me permit d'aperçevoir enfin mon geôlier.

«Je ne dit rien au connards dans ton genre... À pars peut-être d'aller se faire foutre.» Répondit-je enfin avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'excitation et de peur. De l'excitation ?! Sérieusement ?!

C'est alors que, me sortant de mes songes, mon geôlier s'éclipsa pour ensuite revenir avec une chaise.  
Il la plaça à quelques centimètres de mes jambes, s'asseyant dessus en écartant les cuisses sur les côtés de façon à ce que nous n'ayons aucun contact physique .

«Bon, vu que nous serons dans cette cave pendant un bon bout de temps, autant se mettre à l'aise !»

Je sentis le rouge me monter au joues. Pourquoi ?! Je voyais ses yeux posés sur moi, et le fait de ne pas arriver à le déchiffrer m'obsédait.

«Qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire ?! Criais-je, énervé de voir tout les mouvements que mon homologue pouvait accomplir sans que je puisse m'y opposer.

-Haha ? Tout à coup Monsieur s'intéresse ?! Répondit-il, jouant avec nefs. Tu vas vite savoir ce que je compte te faire...»

Tout à coup, mon geôlier se releva une fois de plus avant de revenir avec une espèce de malle bleutée. Il la posa près de lui et se réinstalla comme avant. Il m'inspecta quelques instants avant de déverrouiller discrètement la valisette (tg, je sais que sa existe pas x) et d'en sortir un ustensile que je n'arrivai pas à distinguer.  
Il cacha l'objet derrière lui et se rapprocha de moi avec sa chaise, si bien que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

«Bah alors mon chou, pourquoi tu es tout rouges... Tu as attrapé un coup de soleil ?» Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois en se moquant de moi.

Mais bon, c'est vrai que j'avais sûrement l'air d'une tomate, parce que j'avais de plus en plus chaud...

Soudain, un immense frisson me plongea dans le monde effroyable de la peur. C'est ça, c'était bien une lame qui venait de frôler ma jambe... Je n'osais pas regarder... Mon corps entier était paralyser, et tandis que des bourdonnements commençaient à hanter mon crâne, ma figure anciennement rouge pivoine devint rapidement blanche comme une lys.

J'ai peur... J'ai trop peur pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive... Mais il se rapproche... De plus en plus... Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines sous la lame glaciale du couteau qui me frôle avec insistance...Il continue de se rapprocher... Ma peur ne cesse de croître... Il va le faire... Non c'est pas possible !... Il ne va pas le faire...

Ses douces lèvres se posèrent sur le mienne sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Au même moment, sa lame se planta dans ma cuisse.

...oOo...

 **Voilà ! C'était le premier bout, très court, mais tant pis ! ;)**  
 **En espérant que sa vous ai plus... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Cha m'ferait plichir !**

 **... Tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour parler d'un truc qui m'est arrivée tout à l'heure : si vous voyez un type que vous semble louche et qui vous regarde bizarrement rentrer le plus vite possible, et si il vous suis et vous pose des questions (bah déjà lui mettez pas un coup dans les roubignoles, c'est pas malin !) Hé bien courez, ou criez à l'aide ! Juste, voila. :) ( le petit smile à la fin qui signifie tout xD )**

 **Bref ! Sur ce, gros bisou et à la prochaine, c'était votre loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir ! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hey, hey les enfants ! Nous voici pour la suite de cette magnifique fanfiction qui vous a tant plus ! *QUINTE DE TOUX BEAUCOUP TROP POUSSÉE***  
 **Des kissous quand même aux personnes qui ont les laissées des reviews super gentille ! ( même toi ma chère cousine, je t'ai reconnu !) ( et puis je précise que le sadomasochisme ne sera pas au rendez-vous dans cette fic... Désolé ! (?) x)**  
 **Mais bref ! Je vous laisse lire oklm !**

 **...oOo...**

Deux actions... Chacune mes pires cauchemars... La première me dégoûte à en vomir... La seconde me fait souffrir à en mourir... Alors le mélange des deux, vous imaginez le résultat...

Je voulu crier de douleur et de dégoût, mais étant embrassé de force, mon appel à l'aide ne raisonna qu'aux oreilles de ce... Psychopathe.  
Je parvenais à ressentir le contraste entre cette chaleur brûlante sur mes lèvres et ce froid glaciale dans ma jambe... Autant vous dire qu'il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour succomber au malaise face à ce vicieux couple. ( en temps normal je résiste plutôt bien à la douleur, mais là.. )

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. J'étais assis, enchaîné. _«Ho non... Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar ?»_ M'étais-je demandé encore dans un demi-sommeil.  
Ce qui confirma mes songes fut ma blessure encore rougeoyante mais... Bandée ?! Oui, c'est sa... Elle était bien soigneusement recouverte d'un tissus chirurgicale blanc.  
J'aperçus un petit message accroché à l'agrafe du bandage disant :

 _'À tout à l'heure'_

Brrr... Rien qu'à me rappeler cette sensation affreuse... Sa me donne la nausée ! Et je n'ai pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de me retrouver au 'tout à l'heure' du bout de papier.  
D'ailleurs, ma seule source de lumière venait d'une toute petite fenêtre à deux petits mètres à ma droite, me permettant à peine de lire le petit post-it. Tiens cette fenêtre... Elle semble assez fine, mais je pense ( où j'espère ) que je parviendrais à m'y faufiler.

«Je dois trouver un moyen de m'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible.» Pensais-je à voix haute.

Je regretta tout de suite ma phrase lorsque deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur mes épaules.

«Alors, on voulait me fausser compagnie ?... Je te faisais confiance pourtant.»

Ma réponse resta bloquée dans ma bouche lorsque je sentis ma bile remonter dans ma gorge à l'entente de sa voix. Il se déplaça pour aller chercher la chaise qu'il avait déposé dans un coin de la pièce, ne se souciant guère de mon mutisme.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as dormi que quelques heures... Me rassura-t-il en répondant à l'une de mes questions muettes, tout en se réinstallant.

-Ça fait toujours quelques heures de ma vie perdu sous ton emprise. Répondis-je d'un ton écoeuré .  
-Mmm... Tu m'excites, redis cette phrase pour voir ?...  
-Non.»

Il m'embrassa avec une rapidité déconcertante, mouvant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis sans m'en rendre compte alors qu'il s'écartait.

«-Redis cette phrase. Répéta-t-il.  
-Non.»

Il reprit discrètement le couteau au pied de sa chaise et commença à trancher lentement mon bandage sans même m'effleurer, libérant ma plaie rougeâtre. Elle ne faisait pas plus de cinq centimètres, mais tout son contour recouvert de sang sec lui donnait l'impression de faire la largeur de ma cuisse. Splendide !  
Il déposa l'arme à mes pieds pour mon plus soulagement et étonnement et se concentra sur son oeuvre.  
Il l'effleura de son pouce, m'extirpant un grognement de souffrance, avant de revenir sceller ses lèvres au miennes. Son baiser se faisait doux et contrastait étrangement avec la souffrance sur ma jambe qui s'estompait peu à peu. Après quelques instants, la douleur s'évapora complètement pour simplement laisser son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres rougies.  
Au moment ou il dut s'écarter pour respirer, un minuscule gémissement de mécontentement s'échappa de mes cordes vocales alors qu'un sourire narquois naquit de la bouche de mon geôlier. Il commença à se rapprocher pour de nouveau sceller nos lèvres, et alors que je m'apprêtais à protester, il déposa sa langue à la commissure de ma bouche et transforma nos baiser jusqu'ici chaste en des gestes beaucoup plus... Poussés.

 **...oOo...**

 **Donc viola ! C'était un chap' un peu plus court, avec des dialogues et j'ai surtout eu du mal à le réecrire, donc... Sorry, pour les répétitions et tout le bordel !**  
 **C'était donc votre loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir ! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey mes petits oisillons d'amour ! Nous voici enfin pour ce chapitre final !  
Je précise qu'au moment ou je l'ai écrit, la fin paraissait carrément bâclée ( et encore maintenant d'ailleurs !) donc désolé si la conclusion ne vous plaît pas ! **

**Bref ! On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture x3**

 **...oOo...**

Je suis sur un petit nuage... Je suis dans rêve, c'est pas possible... En tout cas ce n'est pas un cauchemar !...

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que nous nous embrassions alors que ses doigts baladeurs parcouraient ma chemise du côté de ses attaches, les défaisant les une après les autres avec une lenteur digne des pires scénarios de torture.  
La dite chemise retirée, je me rendit conte que je lui offrais une parfaite vision de la luxure... Quelques gouttes de sueurs dégoulinant déjà sur mon torse, mon regard légèrement brouillé par un désir montant mais inavouable, un fin filet de bave reliant encore nos deux bouches, mais le plus important était sûrement le fait que je lui appartenait tout entier, ayant les jambes et les bras liés à la chaise.

Il s'installa habilement sur mes cuisses, s'apprêtant à défaire ma ceinture. Une fois ceci fait, il l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce avant de reproduire les même gestes pour la sienne et son propre pantalon, me permettant d'apercevoir une bosse proéminente au niveau de son entre-jambe.  
Il s'attaqua alors à mon pantalon, débutant une bataille acharnée avec mes deux boutons de jeans.

«Tu veux un coup de mains ? Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

-Même pas en rêve !... Je signerai mon arrêt de mort si je te libérai maintenant.»

Il réussit enfin à déboutonner mon jean.

«J'en convient, mais ce serait quand même plus pratique pour faire... Certaine choses.» répondis-je d'un ton aguicheur.

Il releva lentement la tête suite à ma phrase en haussant les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier et de plonger ses dents dans mon coups, le dévorant sans vergogne. je réussis tout de même à percevoir quelques mots à travers les suçons et morsures qu'il me laissait.

«Tu m'excites... Mais c'est hors de question. Susurra-t-il tout bas.

-Mais pourqu... Aaaah !?»

Un gémissement de toute virilité s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque je sentis la paume de sa main appuyer sur mon érection à travers mon boxer. Mais quand mon pantalon avait-il quitté mes hanches pour arriver à mes chevilles ?... Sûrement un moment d'inattention...  
Mon geôlier s'approcha alors habilement de mon oreille et me chuchota doucement ces quelques mots :

« J'aime t'entendre gémir mon prénom »

...

« J'aime t'entendre gémir mon prénom mais la c'est flippant sérieux... »

Un oeil... Puis deux..

«Mmm... Grou... J'veut encore sommeil...

-P't'être mais la c'est flippant François... Sérieux réveil-toi ! » M'ordonna-t-il en me tapotant les joues. ( telle une belle petite pute )

Je me réveillai soudainement, l'esprit encore embrumé par mon ancien rêve.

«Ou... Ou que chuis ?

-Bah... T'es dans ma chambre... Et il y a trois secondes tu étais entrain de gémir mon prénom comme une pucelle en chaleur... Je te jure c'était hilarant ! Déclara-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Mmm... Très intéressant, mais encore ?... répondis-je d'un air blasé.

-M-Bah en gros tu faisait des trucs du genre : «A-aaah ! V-Victor !... Ngah ! V-V-haaa !» et puis des tas d'autres cris de jouissance... J'ai même filmé la scène, c'était trop marrant ! Tu veux la voir ? Finit-il en sortant son Iphone fraîchement rangé.

-N-nan mais en fait sa ira... Merci quand même...»

Je me levais tranquillement pour aller chercher un café et faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de ce produire.

...Je dois vraiment arrêter de regarder l'intégrale Unknown Movies avant d'aller me coucher. Surtout si je dors chez Victor.

Fin ! ^^/

 **...oOo...**

 **Donc voilà ! Tout ce que vous venez de lire n'était qu'un rêve ! Sorry ! x)... Après sa me tenterait bien de faire un chapitre bonus toussa, mais on y est pas encore ! Bref !**  
 **Un dernier bizzou baveux à toute celle ( et ceux ) qui ont en toute gentillesse laissée des review et tout simplement lu ! GROS BIZOU !**  
 **Bref ! Sur ce, c'était Miki, votre seule et unique loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir ! :3**


	4. Chapter bonus (4)

Wouaw. Wouaw wouaw wouaw. Ça faisait longtemps mon petit asticot hein ? :D  
Bon j'ai pas trop d'excuses donc je vais directement te dire : C'est un bonus gratuit... Et je pense que ce ne sera pas le seul 3  
Je vous donnerais plus de détails en bas... Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

Le petit cocon blanc et soyeux dans lequel je trônait depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité sembla s'affaisser soudainement dans mon dos. Une force étrange me poussa alors à ouvrir les yeux qui me brûlèrent sous la lumière pourtant douce et apaisante du soleil.

Après plusieurs tentatives, mon cerveau daigna ce reconnecter et m'indiqua que je me trouvais dans un lit.  
Bien, mais encore ?

J'étais sur le ventre, dans ce lit qui devait sûrement être le miens.  
Super, on avance !

Un grognement discret à ma droite me fit sursauter avant que je ne me retourne pour distinguer son possesseur. Une chevelure et une barbe brune, tirant sur le noir m'indiqua que la personne avec qui je partageais mon lit devait sûrement être mon meilleur ami.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps caché sous la couve... Ha non, François était d'humeur égoïste ce matin, je vois.  
Et tout en tirant la couette sur mes jambes frigorifiés, ( non non, je n'exagère pas ! ) un grognement bien plus poussé émana de mon camarade guitariste, et se réitéra plusieurs fois comme si il ronflait.  
Ho, en fait je crois qu'il ronfle vraiment... Ridicule !

Je porta alors ma main vers mon crâne dans le but tout à fait naturel et normal de me gratter les cheveux quand une matière un peu plus grasse rentra en contact avec mes doigts. Mes instincts primaires se réveillèrent et une soudaine envie de vomir me titilla l'estomac.  
Je déteste être sale. Et gras. J'ai l'impression d'être un vers de terre. Le genre de vers de terre rare qu'on trouve dans les écoles maternelles dans les minuscules interstices de terres cachées dans le béton, et que les enfants ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de toucher et d'écrabouiller avant d'en étaler le contenu sur la figure du souffre-douleur de la classe.  
Oui j'ai vécu une enfance difficile.

Je ré-enterrais ces souvenirs douloureux et assez étrange au fin fond de mon esprit et me levais dans un soupirs digne des plus grands mélodrames.  
Marchant d'un pas las et ennuyeux vers ma salle de bain, je me rappelais soudain que je n'avais toujours pas touché a mon téléphone. Et je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas vu sur ma table de nuit... Un léger doute m'effleura l'esprit mais ce dernier disparut bien vite, fondu sous l'eau quasi brûlante de ma merveilleuse douche. Ho oui, comme je t'aime ma chérie.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je me trouvais coiffé, habillé et surtout propre dans ma chambre. Certain aurait pus croire mon activité tout à fait dérangeante, moi je soutiendrais surveiller le sommeil de mon bro jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ce dernier me sortit soudain de mes penser en gémissant bruyamment et en expulsant sans s'en rendre compte la couverture qui le gênait sûrement dans ses mouvements.

Putain Victor, détourne les yeux tout de suite.  
Pourquoi il est à poil celui-là d'abord ?! Tout humain normalement composé garde au moins un caleçon pour dormir ! Autant pour soi que pour la vu des autres... Alors peut-être que lui dors avec une pelle mais quand même !  
Bon peu importe, cet imbécile va attraper froid.

Il me sortit alors une deuxième fois de mes songes en laissant échapper un nouveau gémissement bien plus plaintif que le précédent.

J'eus un doute. Un sourire espiègle effleura mon visage avant que je ne jette un regard furtif à la virilité de mon voleur de couette. J'avais raison... Le mec était vraiment en train de faire un rêve érotique ! Et dans mon lit en plus !

Une pulsion me prit alors, tel un courant électrique parcourant tout mon corps, alors que mon esprits me répétait qu'un vrai ami ne ferait pas ça. Je restait donc dans cette position des secondes qui paraissaient être des éternité, à me battre mentalement. Mais la tentation était trop forte.  
Je fit le tour du lit en catimini pour atteindre mon téléphone qui se trouvait en fait sur SA table de nuit. Un nouveau gémissement me fit douter de ma décision encore fraîche, n'étais-je finalement pas son bro ? Ne devais-je pas le soutenir dans toute les difficultés de la vie, comme il l'aurait fait, lui ? Cette pensée pour l'amitié trahie me fis soudain rappeler, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, à David, le tueur de unknown movies à qui on avait finalement décider de donner un nom, aussi ridicule soit-il. Cette homme, ce tueur, n'avait-il pas entretenu une amitié forte, ou même minime lors de son passé ? Un énième gémissement dans mon dos me conforta que, non, filmer mon pote en train de dormir avec une demi-saucisse (ouioui) ne risquait pas de me transformer en serial killer traquant des vermines qui n'y connaissent rien au cinéma (même si certaines le méritaient grandement).

Alors j'ai commencé à filmer.

* * *

Viola (encore et toujours, tu m'as forgée Rain 3 xD )  
Don ça faisait pile poil 3 mois que j'avais rien posté... Eeeeet j'ai pas d'excuses ;3 Mais bon tu as ton, bonus, je t'ai toi... Tout le monde est content ! ( si j'ai une excuse : ça fait 6 mois que je bosse sur un siphaink qui va être ptn de bon, mais chuuuuuuuuut ;3 )  
Bon... Bah gros bisous, et bonne continuation, bonne année etc... :3  
C'était Miki, la seule et unique loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir 3 


End file.
